fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Peggy
'''Peggy '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Jalapeños Hates: Big Cities Occupation: Cowgirl Peggy and her family live at the Porterhouse Ranch in the small town of Toastwood. Growing up on the ranch helped her become the expert cow wrangler she is today. Peggy is also a huge baseball fan, and loves to watch the Turkeys play at Griller Stadium. Unfortunately, she has to split her time between the Ranch and Papa’s Hot Doggeria in order to keep her prized “season tickets”. Appearance Peggy has light mid-tone skin, and long auburn hair worn with a dark brown cowboy hat. She wears a sky blue and light yellow-squared shirt with a reddish brown trim and pockets, blue jeans with a brown belt and a silver buckle, and brown shoes and laces. From Pizzeria to Wingeria, the arrows on her shirt were blotchy. Starting with Papa's Hot Doggeria, they are more legible. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Onions * 6 Olives (bottom, right) * 22.5 minutes * Sliced into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Mayonnaise * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Pickle * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Shell * Chicken * Tomatoes * Cheese * Jalapenos * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Yum & M's * Strawberry Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Strawberry Syrup * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pancakes * 3 Butters * Blueberries * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Atomic Shrimps * 4 Celery * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Relish * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Jalapenos * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Popcorn (Cherry in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Rico's Chili (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *5 Chili Peppers (Mushrooms in other holidays) *2 Meatballs *2 Mushrooms (Meatballs in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Lollipop Bits *Sprinkles *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John filled with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle in other holidays) *Pumpkin Round Donut filled with Hakuto Jelly (Whipped Cream in other holidays) **Orange Icing **Boba Bubbles (Mini-Mallows in other holidays) *Regular Pont de Ring (French Cruller in other holidays) filled with Blackberry Jelly **Azuki Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Boneless Wings *4 Atomic Shrimp *4 Potato Skins *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños (top) *6 Olives (right, bottom left half) *4 Meatballs (right top half) *Light bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Oaxaca Cheese (Pepperjack Cheese in other holidays) *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Lettuce *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Akari, Sue and Utah to win the Pineapple Division with James. She then earned more votes than Mandi in the finals, but lost to Prudence in the Championship Round. *2012: She earned more votes than both Cecilia and Mary winning the Jalapeño Division with Robby. She then earned more votes than Tohru in the Semi Finals and Clover in the Grand Final, therefore winning the tournament with Taylor. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Taco Mia!, she is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Confetti Cake. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Syrup. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chili Pepper. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. *In Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 12 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 4 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 22 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 46 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 49 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 39 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 64 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 18 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 8 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is playable in this game. She uses her lasso as her weapon, and her special skill is the double jump. You can unlock her in area 7 with the Wall Jumping skill. Trivia *There is an error on her profile in Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying she first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, when in fact, she first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. The game was later corrected to fix this mistake. * She, alongside Clover, are the only females that made it to PNC finals twice (2011 and 2012) *She is the only customer who was in the first two Papa's Next Chefs Championships (2011 and 2012). *Coincidentally, Peggy and Taylor came in on the first day in Papa's Pancakeria as the tutorial customers, and were then voted for the chefs of Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She, Quinn, and Foodini are the only customers who have sections on the Flipline blog named after them; hers is Peggy's Fan Art Round Up. *Her orders usually contain spicy foods. In Papa's Taco Mia!, she orders hot sauce and jalapenos on her tacos, in Papa's Wingeria, her orders are coated in atomic and buffalo sauce, and she orders chili and chili peppers when they are available in Papa's Pastaria, while in Papa's Cheeseria, she orders Jalapenos. Order Tickets Peggy Order.PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Peggy Order (P).PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Pancakeria. Peggy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Peggy's order during Cinco de Mayo Gallery Angrypeggy.png New Peggy Look.PNG Peggy without hat Peggy (Taco Mia).png 70 (Peggy).jpg Pledge.png Division winners2.jpg 934625_650928864935084_1484803197_n.jpg You suck,.png Papa's Pancakeria 4.png|Peggy's perfect score in Pancakeria Peggy's Monster Cupcakes.png Peggy unlocked.png Peggy o.png|Peggy in the onion fort You suck.gif taylor and peggy.png|Peggy and her co-worker Taylor Poor Peggy.png Peggy. Jpg|Peggy's Profile in Pizzeria When Burgers Attack! - Peggy.jpg Peggy's Fanart Roundup Banner.jpg Sad Peggy.png|Sad Peggy Papa Hot Doggeria.png Jalapeno winners.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-47-435.jpg Peggy Perfect HD 1.jpg Burger day!.jpg P.jpg|P characters admire a pink P, why exclude Peggy? Deck09_back_1024x1024.jpg Peggy perfect.png|Peggy's perfect donuts in Papa's Donuteria Peggy is not pleased.png|Peggy is not pleased in Pastaria. PP45683902.png (Donuteria) Peggy before star customer.png Perfect on franco.png|Perfect in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! MadPeggy.PNG|Peggy is not pleased Angry Peggy 2.png|Peggy's angry with Taylor over her hot dog. Peggyperfect.png|Peggy loves her perfect chicken wings! Bandicam 2015-04-14 18-06-26-054.jpg|Mad Peggy at Traning Peggy as Taylor.jpg Fanart ChibiMaker peggy.jpg|chibi peggy Peggy by Peggy.png|Fanart by PEGGY547832 Peggy Closers.png|Peggy Closer bandicam 2015-02-02 18-40-22-349.jpg pixel peggy.png|Made by LavenderSunset Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters